One moment more
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU] [One shot] Todo el tiempo el amor se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos y nunca se dio cuenta. ¿Ahora será capaz de decirle adiós? [S&M]


Hola! Gente preciosa n.n como lo tan?.. Esperemos ke bien, pues como ven ke me gusto eso del one-shot, y pues aki ando tratando de hacer otro. La cancion con la que me inspire si esta llorar T.T así que pues ojalá les guste, este fic, por que con los efectos de la canción quien sabe que cosas puedan ocurrir XDD. Muchas gracias a todas las personas lindas que he conocido estos últimos días y me han aguantado gracias! Este fic va a dedicado a Naty, niña mil gracias por todo! Bueno les dejo el one-shot n.n espero ke les guste. Haber aclaraciones… creo que ninguna básicamente es igual que en el otro fic.. solo que no tiene este letra de alguna canción. Para aquellos que no leyeron el otro one shot pues Las partes del presente es el párrafo primero y los últimos .. los de en medio son recuerdos… mm que mas, creo que eso es todo aa si por si no lo mencione es desde el punto de vista de sango ahora si.. a lo de todos los fics..

**Disclaimer:** Les mencione ke este fic era triste o no.. pues para ke vean ke triste es …Ellos no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los martirizo XDD

**Summary:** (AU) jajaja si para seguir con mis amados universos alternos… bueno ya el summary: Todo el tiempo se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos y nunca se dio cuenta. ¿Ahora será capaz de decirle adiós?

**One moment more**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, es algo difícil debido a tanta gente que se encuentra impidiéndome el paso. Quien se imaginaria que por estas fechas el aeropuerto estaría a reventar, pero no estaría en este atascadero si me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

"cuidado!"- me grita una viejecita, mientras la esquivo murmura algo pero en estos momentos no me importa nada, lo importante es alcanzarte.

Soy una tonta, lo se. Tú me ofrecías tu corazón, tu vida entera, y no lo supe ver, mejor dicho no lo quise ver, si esa era la explicación no lo quise ver. Y cuando abrí los ojos, todo aquello que algún día me dabas, se desvaneció.

Por que no me habré dado cuenta antes de lo que se encontraba frente a mis ojos, de las señales que mi corazón constantemente me mandaba ¿Por que? Es algo que me vengo preguntando, desde que mis sentimientos salieron a relucir, algo tarde

_muy tarde._

En estos momentos de que me sirve darme cuenta de lo que alberga mi corazón, de lo que constantemente me reprocho por alguna vez reprimir… el amor que siento hacia ti.

Cada vez corro mucho más rápido, el tiempo se me termina, tengo que verte aunque sea por última vez, aunque sea solo un momento más.

xXxXxXx

Cuando te conocí cursábamos tu el sexto semestre de arquitectura, yo por otro lado el quinto semestre de Contabilidad. Me entere de que existías gracias a Kagome aunque también gracias a ella nos hicimos más allegados.

Tú vivías en frente de mi departamento y nunca te vi. Tú, por el contrario afirmas que si sabias que me hospedaba en el mismo edificio, que dos o tres veces trataste de entablar una conversación conmigo, pero como siempre tan centrada en mis estudios me encontraba, que no te preste atención las veces que me dirigías la palabra.

A la semana que me conociste recuerdo que me dijiste, que no era lo que creías, que a simple vista parecía una niña mimada y caprichosa pero que conforme me fuiste conociendo observaste que estabas en un error.

Creo que a partir de esta confesión me acerque mas a ti, no se si para seguirte probando que estabas en un error o fue algo inconsciente que hice para conocerte mas.

Ahora creo que fue para acercarme mas a ti, para contagiarme de aquella serenidad y calma, mismas que muchas veces me sacaron de quicio pero si esta pregunta me la hubiera hecho en ese momento, habría dicho que era para probarte que estabas en un error, que todo lo que tenia había representado gran trabajo obtenerlo, que respirar me costaba y sobrevivir no era un lujo del que disponía.

Tengo que admitir, en aquellos momentos mi vida era un completo caos. La reciente muerte de mis familiares era algo que quería olvidar, convirtiéndose el estudio en mi escape ante aquel recuerdo. Pero cuando apareciste con tu sonrisa, en ese memento pintaste de azul mi cielo gris y obscuro. Despertaste mi alma con tú alegría ¿Como me podría encontrar triste si con tu ternura iluminabas todo mi mundo lleno de sombras y tempestad?

Tú eras aquel ángel que esperaba, el príncipe azul de todo cuento de quien yo estoy locamente enamorada. En aquel entonces no había palabras solo miradas, que no supe apreciar, que no supe descifrar en su totalidad.

Nuestra amistad fue creciendo más y más. Basándose por tu parte en el constante coqueteo conmigo o con otras chicas y por mi parte en tu jalón de orejas diario o tu siempre bien merecida cachetada por invadir mi espacio personal. Pero sin darme cuenta aquellos juegos del gato y el ratón se fueron convirtiendo para mí en una adicción, mi pan de cada día.

xXxXxXx

Cuando comenzó todo? Fue aquel día, mejor dicho noche de mi graduación. Te encontrabas sentado junto con Kagome e Inuyasha, cuando dijeron mi nombre. Lucias tan galante y apuesto en ese traje que mis ojos no te dejaron en ningún momento. Cada movimiento que hacías mis pupilas lo seguían.

No se como logre llegar al escenario, pero llegue, en ese momento tu junto con Kagome e Inuyasha se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, algo que me avergonzó mucho, ya que todos los presentes voltearon a ver pero nunca dejaste de mostrar aquella hermosa sonrisa. Baje algo nerviosa, fue entonces cuando me saludaste, te di una sonrisa y regrese con el mismo entusiasmo tu saludo.

Acabada la entrega de documentos, el maestro de ceremonias anuncio donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de graduación.

"Amen por eso"- escuche decir a Inuyasha, acto seguido se escucharon los regaños de Kagome por su comentario. Yo solo pude dar un suspiro y una leve risa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, desde mi punto de vista, aunque si le preguntamos a Inuyasha de aquel día seguramente contestaría como aquella vez.

"Tanto drama por esto, mi fiesta de graduación fue mejor"

Pero para mi fue la mejor de todas, ninguna cena o día como otro. ¿Por qué? Por que aquí fue la primera vez que me declaraste tus sentimientos. Cuando subiste por el micrófono y enfrente de todos me pediste que fuera tu novia. Algo a lo que no pude negarme. Bajaste del escenario y de tu saco sacaste una cajita negra. Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver el contenido. Era un relicario. Lo tome y delicadamente lo abrí. Adentro había una foto de nosotros dos

Hay que aceptarlo, nos veíamos muy bien juntos. Y al ver esa foto de ambos pensé que todo iba a ser maravilloso, que no importaría nada que tu y yo siempre estaríamos como en esa foto juntos .Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Nuestras formas de ser chocaban constantemente. Tú con tu siempre coqueteo con cuanta mujer pasara frente a tus ojos y yo con mis constantes celos.

Cinco meses después decidimos terminar, mejor dicho decidí terminar ya que tú te negabas rotundamente, siempre pedías una segunda oportunidad jurándome que cambiarias. Pero lo mal que me sentía al verte con otras, aumento aquella inseguridad que tenia. Aquella molesta sensación de que mi amor era solo un juego para ti. Que yo era una mas de tus conquistas.

Sin más que decirnos, volvimos al plano de solo amigos. Prometimos no hablar de nosotros, en sentido amoroso. Dejar lo pasado en lo pasado y tratar de olvidar.

Muchas veces me pediste que te explicara como podrías olvidar, como es que yohabía conseguido olvidar, te confieso ahora que nunca olvide, solo me puse una venda en los ojos, para no ver todo el amor que tú me dabas. Pero poco a poco esa venda que me nublaba mi vista se fue desgastando, pero a mi parecer fue demasiado el tiempo que se tardo en desvanecer.

Muchos dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca, pero en mi caso mas hubiera valido que nunca desapareciera ya que ahora ver claramente la luz, me encandila tanto que me duele en lo profundo del alma ver

xXxXxXx

Cuando aquella venda comenzó a desaparecer me encontraba recargada en tu pecho, ambos recostados sobre la cama como acostumbrábamos hacer todos los sábados mientras veíamos la misma película, _**nuestra película**_. Amor a segunda vista, era el titulo.

Un tazón de palomitas, se encontraba rodeado por tu brazo izquierdo, mientras el otro se encontraba dando pequeños masajes a mi espalda.

"Pásame las palomitas"- susurre no apartando mi vista de la película

"Más?"

"Si, algún problema?"-dije sentándome sobre la cama para ver aquellos ojos color índigo

"Pues mucho"- te acercaste a mi sigilosamente- "sabes a donde se ira tanta mantequilla?"

"A donde?"- pregunte algo molesta por que aun no me pasabas el tazón de las palomitas

"Aquí"- contestaste, poniendo una de tus manos, en donde siempre acostumbrabas hacerlo.. el lugar menos indicado- "Has estado practicando?"- preguntaste mientras sobabas la marca roja, que mi mano dejo en tu mejilla, a lo que yo no pude evitar reír

"Y dime tú crees en eso del amor a primera vista?"- pregunte, cambiando de tema

"Por qué todos los sábados preguntas lo mismo?"

"Porque todos los sábados evades la pregunta"

"Porque pensé que habíamos quedado enno hablar de nosotros"- guarde silencio, nosotros… como una palabra que normalmente une a dos personas, puede verse tan distante, tan lejana

"Si"- respondiste cortando el silencio- "Así llegue a ti"

"cuantas veces he escuchado que le dices eso, a cuanta mujer se te cruza"- soltaste una ligera risita, tomando mi mejilla entre tus dedos

"Pero sabes que de ti es la única persona de la que me he enamorado"

"Si claro"- respondí alejándome de ti, para arreglarme, ese día tendría una cita con, el 'amor de mi vida'

"Volverás a salir con.. Como se llama, como se llama?"

"Si"- dije sacando aquel vestido negro, que te gustaba como lucia en mí, y me coloque enfrente del espejo.

"No entiendo por que sigues con él"- te levantaste y caminaste hacia donde yo estaba, pusiste tus calidas manos sobre mis hombros y susurraste-"Si tu y yo somos el uno para el otro"- ambos miramos nuestro reflejo durante unos instantes. Tengo que admitirlo, aquellas palabras causaron una gran conmoción en mi sistema, pero aun así no deje de ver tus ojos en aquel espejo- "Seriamos la pareja perfecta" – fue lo último que dijiste ya que tus labios se posaron sobre mi hombro y dejaste pequeños besos en él.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos¿Por qué me sentía tan bien entre tus brazos? Era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza en esos momentos, ahora ya se la respuesta, porque te amo. Pero en ese entonces no lo supe ver, me dio miedo de sentir algo por ti nuevamente, de reafirmar lo que sentía por ti, de que todo lo que decías fuera verdad; así que me aparte de tus labios y dije el comentario menos acertado.

"Crees que le guste si me recojo el cabello?"- miraste al suelo unos momentos, y dando un suspiro me observaste

"A él le encantara"- caminaste hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y saliste. En tu tono de voz se percibía algo de tristeza, no le quise dar importancia, pero aquella vez seria la última vez que percibiría ese tono cuando mencionaras algo relacionado con nosotros

xXxXx

Hacia una semana que no te veía después de aquel sábado, te hablaba por teléfono pero me contestaba aquella ruidosa maquina. Toda aquella semana no fui la misma sin ti.

Algo que todos lo notaron. Kagome, Ayame, Rin incluso Inuyasha lo noto. Todos constantemente preguntaban si algo me pasaba a lo que yo contestaba con un " no para nada estoy bien, solo un poco cansada y mucho trabajo eso es todo"

La verdad era que me hacías falta y no me di cuenta hasta aquel día, que aquel vació, aquella soledad que sentía era causada por tu ausencia.

"Sango, Sango!"

"Perdon me decias?"- le pregunte volviendo a mi realidad

"Estas bien, has estado algo distante estos últimos días, pasa algo?"

"No para nada es solo que estoy un…"

" un poco cansada y con mucho trabajo. Sango no es por presionarte pero.."-comenzo a hablar el joven con el que salía, pero no preste atención. Mi mente se encontraba recordando aquellas palabras que dijiste cuando lo viste por primera vez

'_Por esa cosa me cambiaste, Sango pensé que solo tenias malos ratos pero no malos gustos.. hasta Inuyasha esta mejor que él'_- ante aquel recuerdo no pude evitar reírme, te veías tan indignado, de que él fuera la persona con la que estaba saliendo

"Te parece gracioso que nuestra relación se este yendo por el caño?"- pregunto enfadado, sacándome una vez mas del mundo en el que tú aun estabas a mi lado

"No para nada, en verdad lo siento.. es que tanta presión esta haciendo de mi cabeza un caos"- me acerque a su rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios- "dime que puedo hacer para compensarte Miroku"

"como me llamaste?"

"Bankotsu"

"No, me llamaste Miroku"

"No, no lo hice"- trate de arreglar el desastre que mi subconsciente ocasiono

"Sango, por favor lo escuche claramente"-avento un cojin contra la pared

"esta bien, si lo dije lo siento.. es que estaba pensando .."

"En él.."- dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que afirmar

"Pero no como tu piensas, solo estaba recordando…"

"Lo mejor será que terminemos"- me interrumpió sin permitirme terminar mi defensa

"Solo por eso? Bankotsu por favor.."- trate de hacerlo recapacitar pensé en ese momento, pero la verdad era que nuevamente trataba de sellar aquel sentimiento.

"Sango, no es solo eso. Es obvio que no compartimos los mismos sentimientos"- tomó mi mejilla entre sus dedos

"Pero yo te quiero mucho"

"Pero lo amas a el"- sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza-"Sera mejor así preciosa"- dijo no permitiéndome alegar después se despidió dándome un beso en la frente

Yo solo lo observe marcharse. No sabía si llorar, si pedirle que no se fuera de mi lado, si decirle que me diera otra oportunidad. No sabia que hacer, así que solo lo observe marcharse.

xXxXxXx

No me dolió su partida, no me inmute por su perdida. Las semanas pasaron y yo seguí siendo la "misma". Claro aun me sentía vacía, hueca, sola pero estaba segura que no era por que Bankotsu no estaba a mi lado. Era lo único de lo que estaba bien segura en esos momentos.

"Entonces estas bien?"-pregunto Kagome

"si, aun seguimos siendo amigos"

"Sango, has pensado que bankotsu tiene razón?"

"pero Miroku y yo solo somos amigos"-respondí, negándote como siempre-"Ademas no lo he visto en semanas"- tomé la ultima galleta y observe mi reloj- "creo que me voy necesito pasar por mi reloj a la joyería"

"Esta bien cuídate, y píensalo sango"- me dijo al despedirse

Tome un taxi para que me llevara a la joyería. En el trayecto no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Kagome y de Bankotsu. Por mucho que lo que lo tratara de ocultar, tenían razón. Aquellos sentimientos nunca se fueron, si no que siguieron fortaleciéndose.

Aun sentirías lo mismo por mi, fue mi mayor preocupación en ese momento.

_'Claro que si_'- pensé con mucha seguridad, cuando recuerdos de la ultima vez que nos vimos, asaltaron mi mente. Ese fue un gran error

Baje del taxi, y entre a la joyería y te encontré ahí, para mi sorpresa. No pude evitar sentir aquel hormigueo que recorría todo mi cuerpo como la primera vez. Mi corazón palpitaba apresuradamente por volver a verte, y ahora más que tenía decidido no callar más lo que sentía por ti

Me acerque sigilosamente, cubrí tus ojos y susurre en tu oído "quien soy?"

"Sango?"- tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas y las apartaste de tus ojos

"Hey tú como estas?"

"Bien y tú?"

"También, y que haciendo por aquí?"

"Pues viene por…"

"Señor, espero que le guste"- te interrumpió el señor que atendía, entregándote un pequeño paquete

"Miroku es precioso"- dije cuando abrieron la pequeña cajita

"Lo crees sango?"

"Si, estoy segura de que a quien se lo vayas a dar, le encantara"

"Eso espero. Me lo da por favor"

"Claro, pase por aquí. En un momento la atiendo señorita"

"Si, gracias"

"Me gusto verte de nuevo sango"- me dirigiste una de tus sonrisas

"A mi también, ya me tenias olvidada"

"Si, lo siento. Oye tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

"No para nada"

"Te parecería si nos reunimos?"

"Claro, esta noche en mi casa"

"Me parece bien a las ocho?"

"A las ocho. Aun sabes como llegar?"- dije bromeando. Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía

"Si, creo que si"- respondiste riendo-"entonces hasta las ocho"

"Hasta las ocho"

Esperar a que fueran las ocho fueron las 9 horas mas largas de mi vida. El verte de nuevo me alegro el día como siempre solías hacer pero mas me lo alegro verte en aquel lugar, verte comprar esa sortija, hizo que miles de ideas vinieran a mi mente. Hasta me puse a ensayar como decirte si. Que tonta no?

Tocaste el timbre y mi corazón latió como siempre a mil por hora. Verte ahi de pie con las flores, me entusiasmo mucho.

"Una flor para otra flor"- dijiste extendiendo el ramo, yo me quede embobada-"Para ti"

"Gracias no debiste haberte molestado"- dije reaccionando

"No es ninguna molestia y como has estado?"

"bien"- respondí colocando las flores en un recipiente con agua

"Mucho trabajo"- tomaste asiento en el sillón de siempre… **_tu sillón_**

"No, no en realidad"

"Me alegro"

"Te extrañe mucho"-tome tu mano entre la mía y acomode mi cabeza en tu hombro

"Yo también. Sango…"

"Miroku aun te amo"- me animé a decir. Te mire fijamente a los ojos, esperando tu respuesta

"Sango yo…"

"quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo"

"Lo siento, no puedo"

"Por que? En verdad lo intentare. Somos la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro, recuerdas?"- mi voz se comenzó a quebrar, al igual de aquellos sueños en los que era la dueña de aquel anillo

"Conocí a alguien sango.. la amo"- me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta.

Como era posible que tres simples letras pudieran quitarle la vida a alguien, destrozarle todos sus sueños, desgarrarle toda el alma.

"Vete por favor"-musite tomando la perilla de la puerta

"Sango lo siento, debí habertelo dicho antes pero.."

"No me toques!"- dije en un tono alto, al sentir tus manos sobre mis hombros

"Sango…"

"Vete, vete, vete.."- repetí constantemente mientras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

"Lo siento"- dijiste cerrando la puerta.

Mis piernas no lo soportaron más y caí al suelo, mis manos cubrían mis ojos, que ahora derramaban lágrimas.

Esta vez si sentí la pérdida, si me dolió tu partida.

xXxXxXx

Mis días se limitaron a ignorarte, eludir tus llamadas, esquivar tus miradas. Simplemente evadirte a ti y a todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo. Hasta me aparte de Kagome e Inuyasha. En pocas palabras volví a hacer aquella joven fría ensimismada en su trabajo.

Cada día fuiste más persistente, tratando de hablarme. Y yo solo me limitaba a decirte "Compermiso" o "Estoy ocupada, me permites". Y aunque no lo creas me dolía contestarte así, me desgarraba por dentro pero necesitaba olvidarme de ti, sacarte de mi. Así que comencé a buscar otro lugar en donde quedarme no podía permanecer mas ahí, no cerca de ti.

Después de varias semanas conseguí un departamento, algo chico a comparación de donde vivía, era bonito pero algo frió y solo. Pero no importaba lo importante era que estaba fuera de ti, fuera de donde pudieras estar.

Esa tarde me encontraba hablando con la señora encargada de la renta, para explicarle que dentro de unas semanas cambiaria de residencia, tú ibas pasando junto con una joven. Apreté fuertemente mi puño para no dejar salir lágrima alguna y deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. Recupere mi voz y le seguí explicando que me tomaría tiempo llevar mis cosas y que los de mudanza iban a estar viniendo y que en caso de que no me encontrase les abriera el departamento para que pudieran sacar las cosas lo antes posible, a lo que ella afirmo y me dijo que no habia problema.

Terminamos de discutir unos detalles mas del cuarto y después cada quien se fue por su lado. Camine hacia donde vivía, en ese momento tu ibas saliendo, deslice las llaves por la manija aparentando no verte, para no llamar tu atención pero falle. Tu si me notaste.

"Te vas a mudar?"- no te respondí y seguí con mis asuntos no percatándome de que habías caminado hacia mi hasta que me impediste el paso a mi casa

"Me permites pasar?"

"No hasta que me respondas te vas a mudar"

"Si, ahora si me permites entrar"

"Por que?"-preguntaste no dejándome pasar

"Me dejas pasar tengo cosas que hacer"

"Por que?"

"Miroku amor donde están las…..?"-ambos volteamos a ver a la joven que te llamaba

"Te están hablando, me permites"-replique, pero sin resultado alguno

"No hasta que me digas por que te vas sango"

"tu eres sango?"

"Si"-voltee a verla y después a ti- "Por favor tengo cosas que hacer"

"Yo soy Shima, la novia de Miroku, mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío"

"No sabes cuanto me ha hablado de ti Miroku"- aun no se por que dijo aquel comentario, si fue para que la aprobara como tu novia o aminorar la tensión que había entre nosotros

"Me imagino"-fingi una sonrisa y soné muy cortante, lo se. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para no derrumbarme, para no caer enfrente de ti y empezar a llorar.

"Se que no nos conocemos, pero me encantaría que fueras mi dama de honor"

"Gracias, que linda. Pero ni siquiera he sido invitada"

"Sabes que estas invitada"-dijiste muy seriamente

"Miroku no fue un reclamo, de cualquier forma no creo que pueda asistir. Asi que les deseo lo mejor y si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer y si tu novio no se quita nunca lo voy a terminar"- trate de sonar lo mas linda posible, pero me estaba muriendo. Como podía sonar cordial y amable cuando estaba siendo destrozada por tu prometida?- "Gracias"- respondí cuando te apartaste de la puerta y me dejaste pasar

Cerré lo más normal la puerta, sin ningún azotón o algo que delatara mi estado de ánimo, más de lo que yo ya había hecho.

Me dolió mucho volver a verte, tratarte de esa manera pero me dolió mas ver que ya no tenia esperanza alguna de que regresaras a mi. Aunque al verte ahí enfrente de mi me tentó a pedirte que dejaras todo atrás y pedirte que no te fueras, pero la aparición de tu prometida me hizo darme cuenta de que a esas alturas era una tontería pedirte tal cosa. 

Fui a mi cuarto y me encerré, no me importo si sonó el teléfono, no me importo si no había probado alimento, solo quería deshacerme de este sentimiento llorando y llore toda la noche, parando a ratos pero después regresando aquel sollozo con mas fuerza.

xXxXxXx

Hoy, el mismo día en el que yo me mude, resulto ser el día de tu boda. Juro no lo hice apropósito, ni siquiera pude ver la invitación que me mandaste, me entere hasta que te vi ahí, pidiendo que fuera la misma, pidiendo que olvidara todo, que fuera tu amiga

"En verdad no vas a ir"-dijiste hoy en la mañana mientras le regresaba las llaves a la dueña

"No, pero gracias por la invitacion"-tome mi maleta y camine hasta la salida

"Sango no dejes que vuelva a pensar que eres aquella niña caprichosa y mimada"-gritaste mientras cruzaba la puerta para salir

"Piensa lo que quieras"-te respondí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Llegue a la que ahora es mi casa, solo se encuentra el sillón en el que alguna ves te recostaste, en el que alguna ves me destrozaste. Alrededor unas cajas que contienen mis pertenencias, tome un fuerte suspiro y comencé a acomodar las cosas

Ya era de noche y yo aun me encontraba acomodando lo que había dentro de las cajas, esta vez eran las cosas que irían en mi cuarto, cuando sonó el teléfono celular, decidí dejarlo sonar, pero siguió. Cansada ya deje lo que hacia y fui a contestar.

"Que paso Kag?"

"No, puedo creer que en verdad no hayas venido!"

"Estoy muy ocupada, arreglando las cosas"- dije sacando, unas de mis cosas personales

"Pero es tu mejor amigo!"

"Kagome si, solo me hablaste por eso.."

"No, también quería decirte, que si acaso te quieres despedir de él su vuelo saldrá en una hora piensalo sango"-colgo

Pensar, pensar era lo ultimo que quería. No quería saber nada, no quería recordar que tu ya no eras mío, no quería aceptar que nunca lo fuiste. Que sialguna ves te tuve y no lo supe apreciar. Que alguna vez pensé que éramos el uno para el otro

_'Alguna vez'- _esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, cuando vi aquella caja negra. La abrí como meses antes lo hice, solo para ver el relicario. Nuevamente lo tome y delicadamente lo abrí, la foto seguía intacta, lo único que había cambiado eran nuestros sentimientos.. o al menos los tuyos. Y fue ahí que recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido, todo lo que habías hecho por mi.

Tu fuiste mi apoyo, me diste esperanzas, me diste felicidad, me diste fuerza, todo lo que soy y tengo fue gracias a ti.

Como pude haber sido tan egoísta y tratarte de esa manera, tu no tienes la culpa de mi estupidez al contrario, siempre te encontrabas a mi lado cuando mas lo necesitaba y yo ¿que fue lo que hice? darte la espalda cuando mas me necesitabas, cuando necesitabas de tu amiga. Si tu amiga, con mucho dolor me he convertido en solo eso en tu vida tu amiga, por fin lo compredi. 

Tome rápidamente tu invitación y salí en busca de un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto.

xXxXxXx

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, corriendo lo más que puedo para alcanzarte, para no perderte…

"Miroku!"- grito lo mas fuerte que puedo, cuando te diviso a lo lejos

"Sango?"- preguntas algo confundió, mientras dejas tu maleta en el suelo

"Miroku que bueno que te alcance"- respondo recuperando mi aliento

"Sango que haces aquí?"

"Tengo algo que decirte"- agache la mirada, enfocándola en el pequeño aro dorado que rodeaba tu dedo

"Si?"

"Yo.. yo"- la voz se me entrecorto- "Crees que iba a dejar que mi mejor amigo partiera, sin despedirme de él?"- puse mi mejor sonrisa, por mucho que me duela tengo que dejarte partir, dejarte ser feliz

"Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo"

"Para nada, que te hizo pensar eso?"

"Pues como últimamente me has ignorado y no te vi, ni en la iglesia ni en la recepción…"

"Lo siento, no debí comportarme así… pero comprende que"

"No tienes por que disculparte.. Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"- dio una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, aquellas, que hacen que te olvides de todo y te llenes de una inmensa tranquilidad

"No, no lo hubieras hecho, tú me hubieras dejado partir, aun asi te destrozara"

"Sango yo…"

"En verdad lo siento Miroku, siento haberme tardado en aceptar las cosas, pero sabes que no me gustan los cambios"- le di un ligero golpe en el brazo- "Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz"

"Ahora ya soy feliz"- se acerco y me dio un abrazo.. como en los viejos tiempos

"Sabes voy a echar de menos todos esos sábados, aunque tendré que conseguirme a alguien nuevo"- susurre

"Que sufrida"- dijo mientras me apartaba de su lado-"Pero no te atrevas a ver nuestra película con alguien mas, esa película es solo tuya y mía"- yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que reír ante la ironía de las cosas. Nuestra película, era nuestra vida entera. Pero a diferencia de esta, aquí no hubo ese final en el que ambos protagonistas quedan juntos. Aunque un final feliz si hubo, al menos yo conserve a mi amigo

"Y?.. como se llama, como se llama?"- dije recordando aquellos momentos en el que Miroku utilizaba aquella frase

"Muy graciosa, bien dicen que todo lo que dices será usado en tu contra"

"Y bien en donde esta Shima?"

"Despidiéndose de sus papás"

"Y a que hora sale tu vuelo"

"Supongo que en algunos minutos"

"entonces aprovechare estos minutos que estamos solos"

"Sango ahora soy hombre casado"-levanto la mano señalando la sortija

"Y como siempre tu mente pervertida en acción"

"Así soy yo"

"Si, pobre Shima, la compadezco. Pero en fin cierra los ojos"

"Para?"

"tu cierralos!"

"ok, ok"- cerro los ojos. De mi bolsillo saque el relicario, tome nuestra foto y la sustituí por otra

"Ahora préstame tu mano"- estiro su mano y abrió su palma. Cuidadosamente deje el relicario y cerré su mano- "Ahora puedes abrirlos"

"Sango pero esto es…"- dijo al ver lo que coloque en su palma

"Oye tu me devolviste mi corazón en cachitos es justo que te regrese tu relicario"

"Sango.."

"ok mal chiste, lo traje como un presente de bodas. Tu sabes demasiado tarde y era lo único que había en mi casa"- Miroku no pudo evitar reír- "Pero ábrelo"

"Pero esto es…"

"Lo siento, pero no encontré otra foto de ustedes dos así que recorte la foto que venia en la invitación de su boda.. Espero no te moleste"

"No para nada. Pero sango, este relicario es de nosotros"

"Lo se, pero es para que recuerdes en cualquier lugar que estés, que tuviste una novia, que te quiso mucho"

"Eso nunca se me va a olvidar"

"Pero nunca esta de mas, tener un pequeño recordatorio"

"Miroku, el avión!"- grito Shima desde la entrada para abordar

"Creo que ese es tu avión"-dije saludando a Shima

"Si"

"Cuidate mucho"

"Tu igual"- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla- "Adios sango"

"Adios Miroku"- me despedí apretando fuertemente mi puño, haciendo que la foto se compactara toda. "Adios Miroku.."- susurre tirando la foto

* * *

N/A: Ok antes ke nada, lo se. Se que sango no se comportaria de esa manera pero quise indagar mas en su carácter explosivo y voluble y a la vez tierno y fuerte, no se si me entienda pero ojalá lo haya plasmado bien.

Debo admitir como ke no me agrado el final.. jajaja no quedaron juntos, tambien hay algo como que no me convence. Pero en fin a lo mejor sera por que estuve escuchando la cancion una y otra vez. Espero dejen su opinión, comentario, keja etc.. ya saben son bien recibidos


End file.
